Me gustas
by Kirvi108
Summary: Las cosas que me gustan de ti


Hola chicos este es mi primer fic de los hechiceros, pero bueno espero que sea de su agrado

Me gusta….

-¡¡¡Alex!!!- escucho la voz de Justin, mientras se da cuenta de mi pequeña broma

Me gusta hacerle bromas

El sube corriendo mientras yo huyo, no es como si le tuviera miedo, el jamás me aria nada malo, es solo que la persecución es parte de la diversión

Me gusta enfadarlo

Sigo corriendo y pienso en como es mi afición prácticamente un estilo de vida ser yo la que desespera a Justin, aunque es la única forma en la que me ponga atención o eso era antes

Me gusta su atención

Cuando éramos niños la situación era parecida, yo lo molestaba y el reaccionaba de esta forma pero era más que eso, era nuestro juego un juego que aunque a veces era molesto y absurdo era nuestro

Cuando crecimos ya era más que un juego, es nuestra forma de estar juntos sin que nadie piense que es raro el vernos así

Me gusta estar con el

La verdad desde un principio cuando entre a mi adolescencia no podia definír que era lo que en realidad sentía por el, la realidad es que en ninguna época de mi vida había podido definir lo que sentía.

Mis bromas se intensificaron en esta parte de mi vida, no lo decía pero a gritos pedía esa atención, no la de papa, no la de mama, no la de Max, o la de cualquier persona, yo quería la suya

No sabía que sentía cuando estaba con el, cuándo el me cuida y me protege no me lo dice con palabras pero si con sus acciones me demuestra que me quiere y eso me alegra el corazón

Hacerle bromas me encanta, pero que me ayude me encanta aún más, aunque en ese momento no sabía porque

Trataba de comparar ese sentimiento y con un ejemplo muy obvio lo compare a Justin con Max pero no era lo mismo, con Max es un sentimiento de cuidarlo y tal vez molestarlo pero no es el mismo cariño, luego lo intente comparando con papa, cabe destacar que no

Comparando con Harper, tal vez lo veía como un mejor amigo, pero en realidad era muy diferente

Un día agobiada por mi rompimiento con Dean, no me sentía triste era más como que mi orgullo fue roto pero a mi corazón no le importó, en ese momento llego Justin y me animo y dijo cosas como "no vale que te sientas mal por el" o "es un idiota"

La verdad en ese momento me pareció tierno que estuviera hay conmigo "consolándome" me gusto y por eso empecé a fingir que me dolía mas de la cuenta, y en ese momento como un gesto de cariño se acercó y me abrazo, y fue algo mágico (si algo puedo hablar es de la magia) algo que solo sentía con él y nada mas con él, ese abrazo pudo durar un segundo un minuto una hora o toda una vida en realidad no sentí el tiempo pasar

Pero seguía sin entender porque solo sentía eso hacia él, pero la respuesta aparecio poco tiempo después esas vacaciones donde perdí por un momento a mi familia

Mientras estábamos en esa encrucijada, Justin y yo nos sentamos a platicar sobre qué pasaría en el peor de los casos que no pudiéramos solucionar el hecho de mis padres nunca se conocieron

En ese momento mi única ayuda era la de él y al pasar un momento de telenovela, él dijo "eres mi hermana, y te quiero" eso me dolió, porque dijo hermana, solo por eso me quiere, porque soy su hermana, quería gritar, llorar, golpearlo, ¿¡¡¡Por qué me vez como tu hermana!!!?, ¿¡¡¡Por qué no me vez como!!!…yo te veo a ti? , fue cuando todo en mi reacciono….

Me gusta el

Al día siguiente pensé perderlo por siempre mientras veía como desaparecía al irse por un remolino, el cual también se llevó a Max, fue el momento más horrible de mi vida, me arrepentí de lo malo que le ice, me arrepentí de no darme cuenta antes lo que él era para mí, me arrepentí de no decirle eso que sentía, pero nunca me arrepentí de amarlo

Me gusta amarlo

Cuando esa pesadilla acabo y todo regreso a la normalidad entonces decidi tomar un descanso y recuerdo lo que paso esa misma noche

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, y me quede pensando todo lo que ocurrió, me levante Salí de mi habitación y me senté cerca de la piscina del hotel

Era tranquilo, no había nadie y me gustaba el sentirme por un momento sin ningún problema, todos lo saben, soy de las chicas que quieren todo fácil y esta aventura realmente no lo fue, lo bueno es que ya había acabado todo, aunque me faltaba algo que arreglar me levante tome mi varita y dije

-_Por lo que quiero decir, traerme a quien amo aquí_- de inmediato apareció Justin con su pijama cayendo al suelo y despertándolo en el proceso

-¡Auch!- dijo mientras se levantaba sobándose la cara- ¡Alex!, ¿Por qué me despiertas?, espera- mientras miraba alrededor- ¿espera por qué me traes a la piscina tan noche?

-Yo quiero que hablemos- dije algo nerviosa sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, era raro en mí, yo una sinvergüenza de lo peor sintiendo nervios

-¡Que no podría ser en la mañana!- dijo un poco cansado y molesto

-No, esto es privado y ahora no hay nadie, quiero hablar- le dije decidida

-Ok que es eso tan importante que no puede esperar- mientras que me miraba a los ojo, comencé a incomodarme mientras pensaba en las mejores palabras para decirle

-Ok, si no puedes luego me lo dices, tengo sueño- mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar

-Te amo- dije apenas audible para que el solo lo escuchar, vi como su caminar se detuvo y por un momento pensé en que caería o algo por el estilo, lo vi titubear, pero sin darse vuelta y estático dijo

-Sabes que yo también, ya déjame dormir- aunque Justin es muy inteligente en, bueno en todo, en estas cosas es realmente es un idiota

-No entiendes, te amo como…una chica quiere aun chico- fue cuando su mente comenzó a trabajar no eso supongo por que no decía nada y su cuerpo empezó a temblar

-Alex, esas bromas no son de buen gusto- me dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras seguía dándome la espalada

-¿Crees que jugaría con algo así?- dije molesta, aunque no puedo culparlo, mis bromas han sido crueles así que no lo culpo por pensar que era un malchiste

Hasta que al fin volteo y me vio a los ojos, buscando cualquier indicio de burla en ellos, nunca sentí una mirada tan penetrante como esa, me sentí desnuda frente a él como si con esa mirada pudiera ver atreves de mi ropa, mi piel, mi carne, mis huesos, hasta ver mi alma, al principio me sentí incomoda después no me importo

Justin, después de un momento puso una cara de asombro al darse cuenta que lo que le decía era real

-A-Alex, yo…yo no sé qué….que decirte- me dijo sin poder sostenerme la mirada por un segundo más, la realidad es que no pensaba que él se arrojara a mis brazos y me dijera, "yo también te amo" pero aun así el no recibir un pequeño incentivo de correspondencia con mis sentimientos me dolió un poco y esta vez el roto era mi corazón

-No tienes que decir nada, solo quise decirlo- mientras que ahora era la que yo me giraba y comenzaba a caminar

-Espera- me sorprendió ahora lo que él dijo, y aunque no lo quiera admitir esperaba una escena cursi donde me decía que me ama y que quiere estar conmigo siempre, dios realmente rezaba por ello- yo quiero pensar las cosas antes de saber que hacer

Ok no fue la escena dramática de mi vida no lo que yo esperaba, pero me daba la idea de que él podría corresponderme, no pude evitar un entusiasmo e ir y abrazarlo mientras mis labios buscaron los suyos

El los esquivo y vio mi cara de desaliento por ese desdén de su parte

-No es por ti, solo que quiero saber que pensar- me dijo mientras desviaba la mirada- dame tiempo, yo quiero poner en orden las cosas

-¿Yo te puedo pedir al menos un beso?- mientras que el me miro incredulo de lo que pedía- solo uno y con eso me bastara

El titubeo al primer instante y después para mi alegría, se acercó a mí y torpemente poso sus labios en los míos, no me importo que el beso no fuera el de un experto, me era tierno y agradable y sentí como una corriente eléctrica me daba una fuerte descarga por la espina, mientras que empecé a subir la intensidad del beso e ice que mi lengua se abriese paso a su boca, el dudo pero al final cedió y pude sentir como el tocaba mi lengua con la suya y sus brazos me tomaban por la cintura y los míos su cuello, de pronto ese beso cruzo la frontera de un beso tierno a uno de pura entrega, fue uno de esos besos con los que quieres demostrarle lo que sientes, como hacer el amor

Me gusta besarlo

Él se separó lentamente y me soltó de mi cintura yo deje mi agarra de su cuello

-Ok, eso fue lindo- dijo más animado pero tratando de disimularlo- pero con eso me darás un poco de tiempo y respetaras mi decisión

-¿Qué sentiste?- dije mientras que no dejaba de mirarlo y sin importarme lo que él me decía

-Alex dijiste que me darías tiempo…- pero lo interrumpí de golpe

-Dime lo que sentiste- replique a lo que él decía

-yo…yo lo sentí bien...- mientras bajaba su cara

-¿solo bien?- dije incrédula de que el solo pudiera definir como "bien"- ¿solo lo sentiste bien?

Me sentía defraudada con esto, pocas veces en mi vida he demostrado mis sentimientos con palabras, mucho menos con acciones y el solo lo puede definir como "estuvo bien"

Me dirigí asía otra dirección, luchando por evitar que mis lágrimas pudieran conmigo y al final las derramara

-Alex, espera….- me dijo mientras que a pesar debía de que dentro de mi quería correr pero como una idiota me quede hay parada- no es que no me gustara solo es que...

-¿Es que?- me gire para verlo a la cara y encararlo, sin saber que esperar

-Mira…. Te mentiría si te dijera que no sentí más que un "bien"- empezó a contarme mientras que por fin me dio una mirada en el rostro- pero Alex, tu y yo, somos…Alex está mal…..eres mi hermana, está mal que nos queramos así

-Dijiste que nos queramos, eso dice que no me vez como hermana- fue al percatarme de su desliz- si tú me quieres como yo a ti, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡Que somos hermanos!- mientras bajaba su mirado por su repentina reacción- con ese simple hecho, sabemos que está mal

-Entonces odio ser tu herma- dije cuando sentí que las lágrimas me vencían al fin

-Ok, Alex, lo admito, no te veo como hermana, pero aunque así sea por ambas partes, no se puede- dijo con el tono de voz apagado, dando a entender que el sufría una aflicción por esto

-Pero, no debe ser así- dije mientras con una mano secaba mis lágrimas y con la otra tomaba su mano- podemos estar juntos sin que lo noten, podemos hacer que esto funcione Y demostrarles a todos que aunque esto está mal, somos felices

-Pero, lastimaríamos a muchos- dijo quitando su mano de la mía- que dirán nuestros padre, amigos, gente que queremos

-Entonces huyamos- fue una petición tonta pero al final por primera vez en la vida le rogaba a alguien por su amor, algo que nunca me falto de otros pero al final el suyo era el más importante de todos, el que realmente suplicaba por tener- donde nadie nos conozca, una vida tuya y mía, donde podamos no halla problema, pero por favor solo te pido que me quieras

-Alex, te amo- me dijo mientras me tomaba en sus brazos, ese "te amo" era algo más que fraterno, era ese tipo de "te amos" para una persona con la que anhelas estar, y lo note por su agarre, su cercanía,

Me gusta que me ame

-Alex, realmente….- se detuvo mientras dudaba en seguir hablando, pero lo abrazare más fuerte para que continuara- dime que esto funcionara, si tú lo crees entonces…..acepto pasar contigo mi vida entera, pero si no lo crees dilo ahora y acabemos con esto

-Realmente eres idiota- repuse mientras mis lágrimas seguían brotando y mojaban su pijama- crees que si no lo creyera no te estaría rogando

-Solo eso necesito- me sujeto de la barbilla y me beso por segunda ocasión, nos separamos y me volvió a mirar- solo que escaparnos es mucho en este momento, finjamos un tiempo, después ya veremos

Deseaba saltar de alegría gritar a todo pulmón "te amo Justin Russo" pero ese no es mi estilo, es demasiado cursi para mi gusto y el hecho de llorar ya es demasiado cursilería por hoy

-Entonces ahora que eres mi novio- dije mientras seguía sujeta de su cuello- ¿ahora qué?

-no lo sé- poniendo una cara de por un momento refeccionar y asimilar que….un segundo, somos ¡¡¡novios!!!- ¿pero eso importa?

-No, no importa- mientras restaba importancia al asunto-pero al final ya estoy contigo

Me gusta que sea mío

Han paso alrededor de un año desde ese evento, y sigo corriendo asía un lugar alejado con Justin viniendo atrás de mi

Nuestras peleas continúan y nos llevamos como toda pareja de hermanos, frente a todos, aunque en realidad es una fachada, porque aparentamos ser hermanos, pero ya no sentimos lo mismo que un cariño fraterno es mucho más que eso

Mis divagaciones son sesadas mientras que llego a una zona alejada de waverly place

Mientras me detengo y siento como sus brazos se enredan en mi cintura y su pecho se acomoda en mi espalda

-Debemos dejar de vernos así, ¿no crees?- pues era obvio que la broma era una excusa de apartarnos de todos- ¿porque simplemente no buscamos otras escusas para estar juntos?

-Porque eso es parte de la diversión- mientras doy una media vuelta para quedar de frente a el- aparte tu adoras esas bromas

Le planto un beso que e deseado darle desde esta mañana, un año, nadie lo sabe, pero esto algún día se sabrá y las consecuencias valdrán la pena, pero al final de eso de trata el amor, y la verdad yo lo amo

Pero sobre todo me gusta ser de el

Notas del autor

Hola chicos chicas etc. Pues me imagine la historia y no pude evitar escribirla espero que no sean muy duros conmigo, espero sus comentaros he


End file.
